<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keiri (feat. Plance): What are you wearing? by CarlottaStudios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978624">Keiri (feat. Plance): What are you wearing?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlottaStudios/pseuds/CarlottaStudios'>CarlottaStudios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pinups, Sexting, also Keith and Lance each get a peek at each other's babes, and my lack of motivation to write this into a full fanfic, hope you gyus enjoy, no full-on semi-public or public sex, not in that way, semi-public sexting, this is pure shitposty-ness combined with my love of smut, you'll see - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlottaStudios/pseuds/CarlottaStudios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Zuri learn about sexting thanks to Lance. That's basically it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keiri (feat. Plance): What are you wearing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith and Zuri, bless their socially-awkward hearts, didn’t learn about this thing until a couple of years after the final battle and peace was brought to the Universe, long after they’d gotten together. This is how they found out about it:</p><p>- It’s because of Lance<br/>- Of course it’s because of Lance<br/>- You think that Keith would learn about a flirty/slightly-dirty couples’ convention and it WOULDN’T be because of Lance?!<br/>- It was during a joint Marmora/Garrison mission that Keith and Lance were on<br/>- Keith was missing Zuri, since they’d both been busy with Marmora stuff and so they hadn’t been able to spend much time together lately<br/>- Lance sympathizes<br/>- He’s had to go on Garrison missions for days on end which separate him from his green scientist bae<br/>- But hey, at least they can message and call each other, right?<br/>- They probably do that every day already anyway<br/>- Keith admits it<br/>- They totally guilty of this<br/>-  Plus, they can definitely make up for lost time during the reunion, right~?<br/>- Keith appreciates the cheering up<br/>- “And, in the meantime, you could always…ask her what she’s wearing,” *eyebrow waggles*<br/>- Keith is suddenly confused<br/>- Lance leaves before Keith can ask</p><p>- Later that night, he and Zuri are texting<br/>- Keith: “so…what are you wearing?”<br/>- Zuri is very confused<br/>- Zuri: “my uniform”<br/>- Zuri: “why?”<br/>- Keith: “apparently it’s a thing couples do when they’re apart”<br/>- Zuri: “they ask each other what they’re wearing?????”<br/>- Keith: “trust me, I’m just as confused as you are”<br/>- Zuri: “then why did you ask it?”<br/>- Keith: “lance suggested it”<br/>- Keith’s cursing Lance and thinking he never should’ve listened to him<br/>- They both laugh it off &amp; say goodnight</p><p>- The next day, Lance finds out about it and he’s flabbergasted<br/>- He facepalms so hard he leaves a red mark on his own forehead<br/>- Keith has no clue what he did wrong<br/>- Poor innocent, confused boi<br/>- Lance: “I keep forgetting how completely and utterly hopeless you are.”<br/>- Keith: “What are you talking about?!”<br/>- Lance: “Nevermind. Just sit down and let me explain.”<br/>- He doesn’t mince words as he explains<br/>- Keith after Lance is done explaining: 0////////0<br/>- Now he gets it</p><p>- He explains it to Zuri later over text<br/>- They both flustered and shy<br/>- For a few seconds<br/>- They’ve done way naughtier shit than this<br/>- Just not over the phone<br/>- Keith asks her again what she’s wearing<br/>- Zuri’s answer is a lot more appropriate this time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>- “I was in a bit of a rush this morning so I only put my panties on”<br/>- she texts again asking if she’s doing it right<br/>- Keith had gone quiet for a few minutes<br/>- Was distracted fantasizing about his sexy smol alien GF in just her panties<br/>- He’s already all hot and bothered<br/>- Lord help him<br/>- Oh hell yeah she’s doing it right<br/>- She then asks what he’s wearing and he says what<br/>- I don’t know exactly what it is but it’s black &amp; red, it’s sexy and it happens to be Zuri’s favourite underwear for Keith<br/>- Very flattering for dat ass<br/>- He adds that he’s in bed<br/>- Thinking of her<br/>- In just her panties<br/>- And imagining ripping them off with his teeth<br/>- Zuri goes quiet for a bit<br/>- Keith is concerned<br/>- Shit, did he go too far?<br/>- “Are you okay?”<br/>- Turns out she nearly got caught<br/>- Had to excuse herself to the washroom<br/>- See, Zuri, this is why you don’t start sexting your boyfriend during a diplomatic dinner meeting<br/>- Keith says he’s sorry<br/>- Though he admits he weirdly likes the thought that he’s making her want him even from a distance<br/>- Finds it oddly flattering (and hot)<br/>- She flatters him more by asking what he’d do after ripping her panties off<br/>- *INSERT MUCH DIRTY STUFF HERE*<br/>- It’s a good thing Zuri hid in the bathroom during this part of the convo<br/>- Eventually they stop the naughty and exchange “I love you”s and “Goodnight”s</p><p>- The next day is the end of Keith and Lance’s mission and they head back home<br/>- Keith gets a text from his bae and they ask each other how they’re doing and how their missions went<br/>- Coincidentally, Zuri’s also finished and she’s already back home<br/>- Keith’s happy he’ll be joining her soon<br/>- She then asks what he’s wearing<br/>- He decides to be cheeky and says his uniform, but then relents and answers properly<br/>- When he asks her what she’s wearing, he doesn’t get a text<br/>- She sends him a picture<br/>- She’s sitting on their bed wearing nothing but a set of dark red underwear<br/>- Keith nearly drops his phone<br/>- Damn-near has a heart attack from the sudden hawt<br/>- MEGA-BLUSHtm<br/>- “Keith, are you okay?”<br/>- His face is practically on fire<br/>- Hides his phone in his belt<br/>- “U-Uh-Yeah! I-I’m fine! It’s just…Really warm in this base…Being next to a-a blue star and all…”<br/>- Escapes to an empty room nearby<br/>- Only when he’s sure he’s safe does he look at the picture again<br/>- Goddamn, she hawt<br/>- Only then does he notice she also sent a text saying “What do you think? 😉”<br/>- Responds “I think this is my just punishment for making you horny while you were on duty last night”<br/>- “Also I think you look like a sex goddess and I love you and I can’t wait to get home to you”<br/>- As Zuri’s typing her reply, Keith’s ogling the photo she sent him<br/>- Then Lance shows up behind him<br/>- “Well well! I guess you’re not as hopeless as I thought!”<br/>- Keith practically jumps like a startled cat<br/>- Then he’s angery<br/>- He not happy Lance peeped the private photo Zuri sent him<br/>- Lance teases him a bit as Keith resists the urge to deck him<br/>- Lance is actually teasing Keith about how strongly he reacted to the photo<br/>- It’s pretty tame by his and Pidge’s standards<br/>- Just at that moment, Lance gets a text from Pidge<br/>- Keith is able to catch an accidental peek at it<br/>- It’s way naughtier than the tasteful pinup Zuri sent Keith<br/>- Now Lance has MEGA-BLUSHtm<br/>- Keith smirks but shows mercy and doesn’t tease Lance<br/>- Now they’re even</p><p>- When Keith gets home, Zuri’s still wearing just the underwear<br/>- Though not for long ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>- *INSERT MORE DIRTY STUFF HERE*</p><p>- And that, kids, is how Keith and Zuri learned about “What are you wearing?”<br/>- Oh, and sexting in general<br/>- TBH they almost never do sexting after this<br/>- They don’t want to risk getting caught/almost caught again<br/>- Plus, they don’t want to distract each other during missions<br/>- Exhibitionists these two are not<br/>- But they both admit it was fun that first time (when they were both in private)<br/>- So, they reserve sexting for when they’re really desperately missing each other</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>